


Evolution of Kisses

by LyraRaineSparrow



Series: Things From Tumblr [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Demon Dean Winchester, Fluffy, Human Castiel, I'm too lazy to figure it out, M/M, That's it, This just takes place over like all seasons, oblivious boyfriends, that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraRaineSparrow/pseuds/LyraRaineSparrow
Summary: It wasn’t exactly on purpose, their first kiss.The second kiss was slightly more memorable, in the fact they remember exactly how it happened.The third kiss, well…





	Evolution of Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> To be found on [Tumblr](http://wordsaremyenemy.tumblr.com/post/100125071095/evolution-of-kisses).

It wasn’t exactly on purpose, their first kiss.

Actually there was absolutely nothing special. And thinking back on it neither can remember what exactly happened only that they had kissed. Well, more like pressed lips together.

They were on a case in Illinois, no Iowa. It was Iowa. It was a simple salt-n-burn and the hardest part was the research, which Sam was already on.

Dean had been sitting at the table across from his brother who had started leaning into the screen and Castiel was standing beside him. Or maybe it was the other way around…

Wait… Dean was… standing. Cas was… sitting… on… Dean’s bed? Yeah, that sounds right.

Was Dean on the grave or was it Cas?

Nevermind. It was Sam on the grave, Cas researching where exactly the grave was and Dean was on protecting the great-granddaughter from being harmed by the ghost (typical).

Dean had just finished saying something. Sam was ushering his brother out of the motel room, which Dean was ignoring in favor of whatever Cas was saying about the ghost before it was a ghost.

Dean nods. “Yep, got it Cas,” he says and leans over to press a quick kiss to Cas’ lips, a soft “mwah” sound filling the room.

And that was it. Dean and Sam leave and go their separate ways.

It isn’t until he’s being thrown against the wall of the small colonial that he realizes what he’s done.

Funnily enough, Cas didn’t think anything of it until he saw Dean that night, a little bruised but nothing too bad.

It was just an “oh, okay,” kinda thing.

And that was it. They didn’t talk about it, but they didn’t avoid it.

* * *

The second kiss was slightly more memorable, in the fact they remember exactly how it happened.

Sam had drawn the short straw, a good thing in this case, and had gotten the single to himself forcing Dean and Cas to share the other room.

They weren’t on a case, just a stop between a case and home.

They’d been passing each other in the doorway to the bathroom, Dean on the way out, Cas on the way in.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Cas says as they slip by each other.

Dean nods and gives Cas a soft smooch. “Yep. I’m going to bed then. G‘night.”

“Goodnight, Dean,” Cas replies.

There’s a delayed realization on both ends again. But Dean’s asleep before they can talk about it and neither remembers what was so urgent the next morning.

* * *

The third kiss, well…

In the library, Dean sips on a beer as he looks for another case. There’s something going on in a small town in North Dakota that looks like it might be something angelic.

Cas wanders in with a slice of warmed-up, store-bought apple pie, served a la mode. He sets the plate up in front of the hunter who glances up at him with a look of pure adoration.

“Dude, Cas! Thanks,” Dean exclaims.

Cas shrugs. “You deserved a break; you’ve been working for a while.”

Dean hums around a bite. “Seriously, Cas, thank you.”

“It was nothing,” he replies as he leans down and presses his lips to Dean’s in a brief kiss.

Cas is already at the entryway when Dean calls out to him.

“Cas, man, are we ever going to talk about this?”

Cas pauses and turns around. “What’s there to talk about?”

“We’ve _kissed three times_.”

“Is that a problem?”

Dean sputters. “I-er, no.”

Cas shrugs. “Then there’s nothing to talk about,” he says as he returns to the kitchen.

* * *

After that, there’s more kisses, just as brief.

There wasn’t anything to talk about.

So they kissed,

No big deal. Well, at least, the kissing wasn’t.

* * *

It was somewhere between the tenth and fourteenth kiss that it slips.

Sam’s not entirely sure what’s going on between his brother and the ex-angel, but there’s something. So it doesn’t shock him when Dean says it.

Cas had given Dean a kiss that lasted longer than usual. Dean smiled up at his whatever, worry slightly evident in his eyes.

“Be careful, baby,” Dean murmurs, “Watch out for Sammy.”

Cas, on the other hand, had been shocked. It takes a second, but the confused look that crosses his face bleeds in contemplation before he settles with a pleased smile.

Dean frowns. “What?”

“You’ve expressed the same sentiments towards me as your car.”

“I what?”

Sam smirked. “You called him baby.”

“Huh, so I did,” Dean says with a smirk. He pulls Cas into another gentle kiss that lasted the longest by far.

* * *

It’s by the fiftieth kiss that Castiel begins to think that they should probably discuss what’s happening between them. Because now the kisses are getting longer, deeper. There’s more meaning behind them.

And then there’s the whole fact that every time they kissed, he wanted nothing more than to shove Dean up against the nearest wall.

It didn’t help that Dean was looking especially nice tonight. Or maybe it was the slight buzz of the alcohol in his blood.

Dean was currently leaning against the bar, drink in hand. There’s a petite brunette perched on the stool next to him, some frivolous girly drink in her hand.

There’s a weird feeling in his stomach each time he glances over at them.

Castiel stays away until he sees the girl lean into Dean’s space, and Dean must not be exactly sober because he’s leaning into her space too.

She’s all smiles and giggles and it’s really starting to piss Cas off. Something snaps as the woman giggles far too loud and leans far too close into Dean.

He suddenly finds himself standing next to Dean, leaning into the hunter.

Dean smiles at him. “Baby, hey, look this is Renee?”

The woman nods, her bottom lip worried between her teeth.

“Renee is a theology teacher at the local college and apparently an expe-“

By that point, Cas had had enough with Renee and shoved Dean up against the bar, pressing his lips fiercely to Dean’s.

It didn’t take long before Castiel forced his tongue past the seam of Dean’s lips. It wasn’t the first time they had made out so fiercely, but it was the first time Cas had initiated it.

A soft moan slips from Dean as he slips his hands into Cas’ hair. Cas’ hands slip down to Dean’s waist and he pulls their bodies closer.

Often Cas forgot breathing was necessary (not that he forgot how, but there were times where he was conscious of it and found himself holding his breath), especially when Dean’s sucking on his tongue like that.

Dean laughs breathlessly as he rests his forehead on Cas’.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what the hell was that?”

Cas sighs. “I didn’t like how that woman was acting towards you.”

Dean chuckles. “Cas, were you jealous?”

Cas blushes, or maybe he’s just noticing the warmth of the alcohol. Dean gives him a chaste kiss.

“Come on, baby, let’s get out of here.”

* * *

It’s somewhere near the 100th kiss mark that Dean finally gets up the courage to ask Cas what was actually going on between them. Other than heavy make out sessions and some occasional petting, they haven’t done anything physical. Dean feels like he’s back in high school.

He’s completely unsure as to what Cas is. Of course he’s Dean’s best friend, that will never change, but they’re more than just best friends. Best friends don’t platonically make out with each other. Partner is too bland, and the word boyfriend makes his heart stutter in a good way but he doesn’t know what Cas thinks.

Maybe Cas is fine with how they are. Maybe all Cas wants is what they have. Or maybe it’s Dean that doesn’t want to go further. Maybe he’s sca-

“Dean? Sam said you wanted to talk.”

Dean looks up from the condensation from the beer bottle. “Er, Cas. Yeah. Yeah! I did.”

“What’s wrong, Dean? What’s going on?” Cas questions worriedly.

“It’s nothing. I was just wondering…. What are we?”

Cas tilts his head and squints. In the back of Dean’s mind, he smiles at the adorableness of the look.

“I don’t understand. We’re huma-“

“No,” Dean shakes his head. “I mean, like, relationship wise. What are we?”

The ex-angel raises a brow a small smile on his lips. “I was under the impression we were dating which would imply that we are “boyfriends”. Is that not-“

“No, no, that’s-that’s fine. We’re… boyfriends then. Okay.”

It doesn’t fully register with him until much later, when he’s lying in bed alone. He and Castiel were dating.

* * *

The sharing a bed thing didn’t start until kiss 115.

It wasn’t that they hadn’t thought of it before hand. It just never came up. Sam and Dean and Cas we all just so used to asking for three beds when they went on a hunt. It just so happened that this time around the motel was completely booked except for one room with two queens.

Sam was the first to offer to sleep on the lumpy couch that was far too small for him. Cas immediately argued, saying that as the smallest he should take the couch.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Think again, dumbasses. Sammy gets that bed and Cas gets-“

“No, Dean, you deser-“

“ _And Cas_ ,” Dean says loudly, “Cas gets to sleep with me.”

Sam’s face scrunches up in disgust; making Dean frown.

“Not like that, bitch,” the older brother growls as he punches Sam in arm. “I mean, Cas and I are going to share a bed.”

Castiel has a strange look on his face as he tries to think over what Sam thought Dean had meant.

That night though, they struggled to find a comfortable sleeping position.

“Seriously, guys?” Sam groans after the ten minute mark has passed.

They finally settled facing each other, chests touching each other. One of Dean’s legs slotted between Cas’, his arms encircling his waist while Castiel wrapped his around Dean’s shoulders.

Dean snuggled his head beneath Cas’ chin and press a kiss to his collar bone.

When they wake the next morning, Dean’s the little spoon.

* * *

After that they hardly ever didn’t share a bed.

They hadn’t slept together yet, which was strange for Dean. (The whole damn relationship with a very male ex-angel was weird, but the fact that they hadn’t had sex was the weirdest part of all.)

It wasn’t like things hadn’t gotten heated. Dean has almost lost count of the number of times that he’d chickened out of the extra heavy petting/grinding. But there were a few days where they, in their half-asleep state, had gotten each other off with mutual hand jobs.

However, the morning they shared their 200th kiss things had come to a rather sexually charged head, if you would.

Dean had woken to the familiar pleasant feel of Castiel’s morning wood, and almost unconsciously ground his hips backward. Behind him Cas jerked his hips forward and hummed awake.

Dean took that as his cue to turn over and slip his hand beneath the elastic of Castiel’s boxers. Cas’ hand wraps around his wrist before he can grip his boyfriend’s dick.

“Cas? What-“

“I want to try something. Please?” Cas’ voice is deep and scratch, a combination of his sex voice and the remnants of sleep. The blue of his irises is nearly non-existent. Dean knows his own mirror them.

He can’t do much in the way of answering, especially when Cas gently pushes him to his back and begins to suck bruises down his neck, across his collar bones, down his chest, so he nods. His breath is already shallow, but it stops momentarily when a warm heat envelopes his left nipple.

Cas nips at the skin, Dean’s back arching into the sensation. He uses his tongue to soothe the pleasure-pain before pulling back enough to blow cool air, repeating the ministrations to the other side.

The kisses continue south, Castiel’s ridiculous bedhead disappears beneath the blanket. Dean’s breathing quickens and his heart rate increases the lower they get, until he finds himself holding his breath when two sharp bites are given to the inside of his thighs.

Cas noses the patch of coarse curls, inhaling deeply. It smells of day old body wash and Dean’s musk; a scent that causes Castiel to moan.

Dean’s harder than he’s ever been, at least recently. He exhales in one huge gust, because Castiel takes no parade before he wraps his mouth around the first few inches of Dean’s cock.

“ _Fuck_. Cas!”

Cas hums softly as he looks up, though the comforter block his view, which really sucked because now he can’t watch Dean’s face. Dean must have thought the same or at least something similar because he throws back the blanket and watches Cas adeptly.

Their eyes lock causing Dean to shiver. If Cas could, he would smirk. But he can’t, so he settles on swallowing the entirety of Dean’s dick, the head hitting back his throat. His lack of gag reflex surprises them both and drags a moan and a few profanities from Dean.

Dean cards his fingers through Cas’ hair, wanting to brush it out of his eyes but ending up fisting it when he feels Castiel’s finger tracing his hole.

Dean, who firstly never expected to be in this position, surprises himself when pushes his hips down towards the feeling. The tip of his finger, after a fair amount of teasing, just breeches the rim when Dean comes, Castiel’s name on his lips.

Cas has such a sated smile as Dean pulls him up for another kiss. A shiver runs down Dean’s spine when he realizes he can taste himself on Cas’ tongue. He pushes the shorter man on his back. He’s still hazy from his climax, and he’s not sure if what he does next is because of that or if he would do it without any outside influence. But he licks a train down Castiel’s abdomen and doesn’t hesitate to take the tip of his prick into his mouth.

Dean presses the tip of his tongue into the slit before swirling it around the head.

Cas, who’s always been on the less vocal side in bed, suddenly is very vocal as Dean mouths as much as he can. Unlike his boyfriend, Dean does have a gag reflex, so he uses his hand to stroke whatever he can’t fit.

Castiel is babbling to on and _fuck_ is Cas’ swearing hot.

Fingers thread through Dean’s hair and Cas tugs harshly.

“Fuck, Dean, I’m so close.”

Again, Dean shivers and doubles his efforts, his already sloppy blowjob sloppier.

“Dean,” Castiel groans and then he’s flooding Dean’s mouth.

Dean, licking his lips absently, crawls back up and returns to his usual spot beside his boyfriend. The satisfied smirks on their lips are marred by the kiss they share.

* * *

It’s fifty kisses later that they finally come to their senses.

Really it was just Dean, who despite the macho persona he had, realized he was in fact a bottom and freaked out at the notion.

But it was Cas, who so far had been passive and submissive (aside from that first blowjob), who took things into his own hands when he finally was fed up with Dean dancing around what he normally wouldn’t.

It was during kiss 257 that Cas flips them over so he’s pressing the hunter to the bed beneath them. His fingers are deft and swift and knowing as he finally works Dean’s jeans off, his own already cold on the floor.

Dean’s shocked at Cas’ sudden change in attitude, but he can’t complain. A determined Castiel is always hot – _especially when he does that_ , Dean thinks as he feels Cas’ finger probe at his hole.

Obviously it wasn’t the first time the now re-Graced angel had done so, actually more times than not it was the catalyst that dragged Dean over the edge. Although, Dean always squirmed if Castiel tried to do anything more than just a little teasing.

But Cas wasn’t having any of it, and to be honest, Dean had come to terms with the fact that he was more of a bottom, at least when Cas was concerned.

The finger’s already slicked, probably Cas’ mojo’s doing, and pressing in gently. It’s a strange feeling at first, but by the time Cas has added the second, Dean’s searching for more. The second finger doesn’t take as long as the first and Cas adds another when he thinks Dean is ready, working them in and out in a soothing pattern.

Dean is absolutely keening beneath the angel who’s smug-looking despite the constant search for any uncomfortableness in Dean’s face, in his thoughts.

By the time Cas removes his fingers, Dean’s practically begging to be fucked. There’s an obscene amount of moans from Dean’s lips as Cas bottoms out which the angel kisses silent.

Dean doesn’t last long at all, especially after Cas finds his prostate, something he didn’t manage to do as he fingered him.

It takes a few more thrusts before Cas joins him in post-orgasmic bliss.

Kiss 269 is sloppy and tired and really shouldn’t count. But Cas is really too happy to care as Dean curls into him.

“We should do that more often,” Cas breathes which drags a snort out of Dean.

“Understatement of the year, Cas.”

* * *

Neither one realized that they both kept track of their relationship’s length but the number of kisses until Dean asks after their anniversary and Cas replies with something about September 27th because that was when they had their 100th kiss but also when they finally made it clear what they were.

“100th kiss?”

Cas blushes. “Er, I’ve kept count. Does that bother you?”

Dean shakes his head. “No, what bothers me is that our hundredth kiss was three days later.”

Cas squints his eyes. “No, it wasn’t. It was right before you and Sam went into town. When you returned, you told Sam to tell me if he saw me that you wanted to talk. I thought you wanted to end things with me but…”

Dean frowns. “No, Cas, never. But that wasn’t our 100th kiss.”

Cas rolls his eyes. The conversation continues until they settle that maybe it was or maybe it wasn’t but the number they were at now was indeed 493.

* * *

It was a lazy kiss in bed (number 548) that sparked Dean’s impromptu proposal that Cas shot down. But it would be two weeks later, over half-decent pumpkin pie (Cas’ favorite flavor) at a tiny little hole-in-the-wall diner, that kiss 600 came into fruition after Cas agreed to a much more thought out proposal.

* * *

The wedding was a simple affair. Really it was just a gathering of a handful of people (Dean and Cas, and Sam, of course. Hannah, too, and Gabriel, who wasn’t actually dead apparently. Long story. Crowley showed up, too, a smirk dancing across his face when Dean’s eyes shift black briefly. Charlie and Dorothy scared the living daylights out of them that morning when they literally popped out of nowhere.)

They planned the wedding so the last kiss of their lives as _Dean Winchester and Castiel_ and their first kiss as _Dean and Castiel Winchester_ landed on Kiss 1000. Although, Dean still sometimes argues that it was 1175, and Cas always asks where he was when those extra 175 kisses came into existence.

“I can’t believe you forgot about all those.”

“There’s nothing to forget, Dean. They don’t exist.”

Dean always rolls his eyes, and presses a kiss to Cas’s cheek. “One fifty-seven.” Because the count restarted when they got married.

“That doesn’t count. Only kisses on the lips.”

“Right, but how am I supposed to kiss you if you aren’t looking at me?”

“I’m driving, Dean. I can’t look at you.”

Dean sighs in defeat and rolls his eyes. “I don’t understand why we drive everywhere when neither of us actually has to.”

“One, because you get cranky if you don’t spend some time with Baby. And two, because Sam insists on coming with us to ensure we behave ourselves.”

At the mention of Sam, Dean glances back at his brother, who’s in the back seat with his head against the glass and his eyes closed.

“The big baby’s not even awake.”

“You two are so sickly sweet,” Sam says keeping his eyes shut. “I don’t even know why I try any more. There’s no need.”

“And also,” Cas continues, “because hopefully after this trip, you’ll be human again.”

“Right,” Dean says. And because their at a stop light, he turns Cas’ face to him using both hands because he’s hand cuffed and steals a kiss. “I love you, Castiel Winchester.”

Cas snorts. “I love you, too, Dean. But you’re not getting out of it this time.”

“Damn it.”


End file.
